No More Surprises
by Krox1
Summary: Wally really should have thought better than to throw a surprise party. BirdFlash, slight AU, brithday fic for mistressofrobins


**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my story!**

_**Please note: This story does not follow the Season Two story line; it has characters from that season but this has nothing to do with Invasion! So Wally is very much alive~**_

**No More Surprises**

_for mistressofrobins_

It was Dick's nineteenth birthday; and it was actually the first one that he was spending without being surrounded by his family or his friends. No, tonight Wally had booked them into a rather classy restaurant (Dick was pretty impressed with his boyfriend's choice) just for the two of them. Which was great, because it meant that after the dinner they could celebrate his birthday _properly_, back at their apartment. It had been just over six months since they had moved into their apartment in Gotham. They both attended the University there; Wally studying Chemistry and Psychics while Dick studied Business Management. Frankly, he didn't find the subject interesting at all, but he knew that Bruce was happy to see he was taking a direction in the business approach (after all, he would one day own Wayne Enterprises) and not following his original plan to become a cop.

"Babe? You are staring off into the distance again," Wally's warm tone took him out of his thoughts, his blue eyes focusing back onto the red head.

"Sorry," Dick said, his smile sliding back into place. "I was just thinking about things."

"Again." Wally teased, reaching forward to take Richard's hand in his. "It's your birthday, Dickie bird. Try to relax a little, okay?"

Dick grinned at that, squeezing back Wally's hand softly. "I am relaxed, Walls. I'm just wondering how you are going to pay for all this." He replied in a light tone, letting go of his lover's hand as he leaned back in his chair, grin widening. They were obviously not poor; Bruce practically threw money at Dick, even when he didn't need it. But he knew that Wally had a problem with taking the man's money. This restaurant with anything but cheap, and it was quite difficult to book a table (a table that offered them privacy, no less) into – Bruce had to have had something to do with it.

However, Wally just grinned at him. "I've been saving for this." He admitted, taking a sip of his water. "I really wanted to make this special for you, you know? You have been working really hard lately, with training the newbies and with uni work, I just wanted to make this a fun night."

And god, did he not have the best boyfriend in the world? How many other guys out there would save up just to take out their boyfriend's to overly priced restaurants that cost more than it was worth? Dick leaned forward and captured Wally's lips in a heated kiss, his hand creeping over to hold onto the collar of Wally's shirt. The speedster gave a soft moan, his hand automatically finding its way into Dick's black hair, tugging it slightly. Grinning into the kiss, Dick pulled back slowly, but not before playfully biting Wally's lower lip.

"I think you should pay the bill quickly and get us home." Dick murmured, the hand on Wally's collar moving to slowly stroke his neck. The usual reaction to this was Wally jumping up, and practically pulling Dick home, but this time something was... well, different. Wally froze for a moment; a normal human would have never even noticed, but Dick was used to Wally and speedsters that he saw it. Straight after that, Wally sent him an easy grin and stood, pulling out his wallet.

"I won't be long." The older of the two said, going off to find a waitress. Dick smiled after him as he left, but his well trained eyes watched as the other pulled out a phone. _Hm._

_No, _a voice warned inside his head. _Don't ruin this by going all Nightwing on him. This is just Dick and Wally tonight. He just wants things to be perfect for you, so don't spoil it._

Wally returned with their jackets, helping Dick put his on like the gentlemen he was, and they left the restaurant with haste. Flagging down a taxi was easy, and soon they were in the back of it, huddled close together.

"You look great in a suit," Wally grinned, pressing a kiss onto Dick's cheek. The birthday boy smirked slightly, his hand ghosting up Wally's thigh.

"You too," he purred into the red head's ear, his finger drawing a lazy circle on his thigh. "But if I'm honest? I can't wait to get you out of it." He teased, biting down softly on the lobe. Wally jumped back, a flush on his cheeks.

"Er, you want to, tonight?" Wally asked, trying to add humour into his tone. Dick sent him a strange look, crossing his arms.

"Well, it is my birthday, I thought we would celebrate it properly." Dick answered, eyebrow raised. "Unless there is something wrong?"

"No! Of course we're gonna," he made a slight action with his hips, pulling a smile from Dick. "We should maybe just behave for now, heh."

"For now." Dick grinned back. After paying the driver, they made their way up to their apartment, pausing at the door to open it. As Wally fished out his keys, Dick couldn't help but let his hands feel over the speedster. He needed to have Wally in him; it had been far too long since they had last had proper sex, not just a quickie before bed. He wanted to be able to feel it the next morning. Grinning, Dick began to kiss the back of Wally's neck, his hand sliding around to cup his front. "Someone's excited to see me?" He teased, rubbing his crotch.

Wally blushed brightly, biting his lip. "Dickie... Look, can't we get in first?"

"You can get in me first?" Dick teased, pushing the door open. "We haven't done it on the couch yet, Walls. Come on, I'll suck you off and do the thing with my tongue that you like?" Wally made a groaning noise, stepping in front of Dick to try and stop him from entering the living room. "I want to ride you," Dick murmured, kissing him quickly. "Because you always hit my spot when I do."

"Dick-" Wally choked out, grabbing onto the other's jacket and trying to pull him off of him. "Babe, please listen to me-!"

"Wally," Dick moaned, his hands slipping down the front of his lover's trousers, earning him a pleasing squeak from the red head. "I need you so bad, I need you to fuck me right now. I want you to make me _scream."_

"Oh god," Wally moaned, his hand desperately trying to find the light switch when they entered the living room. "Dick, look, I'm trying to-"

"_... Surprise?"_ Came a hoarse shout from inside the living room, making Dick jump. Turning with wide eyes, he looked at the blushing faces of his family and team mates; poor Tim in the middle holding a cake with nineteen candles balanced perfectly on the sponge. The speedster family was there, along with a heavily pregnant Iris. Barry and Iris looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but in this room, and Dick couldn't blame them. Bart however, looked vaguely confused but had an amused glint in his eyes. His original team mates were also there; Artemis had a smirk on her face that resembled a sharks. Of course, she would find this funny. Kaldur, who had caught the two teens in one too many heated situations looked used to it, but still had the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Connor had his normal scowl on his face, standing with his arms crossed by the window. M'gann was next to him, biting her lip to hid her smile. Bruce was at the back of the room with a grinning Barbara (who had her phone out – Dick was going to have to destroy that footage later), the only one without pink cheeks. He was, however, glaring heatedly at Wally, making the speedster swallow.

"Oh, um..." Dick pulled a hand through his hair, his face bright red. _Oh God, they were... and they heard... _"Wow." He croaked out, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry, I never knew you were... well, that is the point of surprise parties, isn't it? Hah." Barry made a noise, as if he was trying to laugh, but couldn't make himself do it. _Find a topic, find a topic!_ "... Did you make that cake, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Richard." Alfred said from his spot on their couch, quickly fixing his appearance to one that wasn't of embarrassment. Bless Alfred for always managing to make the most of the situations he found himself in. "Baked freshly today, in fact. Would you like to cut it now?"

"Yes," he replied, a little too quickly. "That's a great idea! I'll just go and get a knife!" Sending Wally a small glance, he exited the room, practically running to their kitchen. The speedster watched him go, trying to fight the urge to bolt it out with him; he had tried to pull him off of him, damn it! How was he meant to meet his aunt's gaze now?

"Hey, bay watch," Artemis called over, glee in her tone. "Zip up." She said, indicating down to her crotch. Wally blinked, sending her a confused look before glancing down. With a squeak, he saw his open zipper and quickly pulled it up.

Barbara burst out laughing, and soon everyone followed, ignoring Bart's questions of; "But gramps, what were they doing?"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," Wally said, rubbing a hand over his face. "But I tried to stop him..."

"Oh yes, it was a valiant effort." Artemis teased, snickering to herself. "You better go check on Wonder Boy in case he's escaped out the window."

Considering that was an actual possibility, Wally sent her a grateful smile and went to the kitchen. Okay, so the surprise party hadn't been such a great idea, who would have thought? He decided to give himself the small victory of actually managing to surprise his boyfriend; catching a Bat off guard wasn't easy. Dick was, thankfully, still in their apartment's small kitchen. He looked over at Wally and sent him an awkward smile, a water bottle in hand.

"So, I'm guessing this is why you weren't jumping for sex." Dick said, swirling the water in the bottle.

"Yeah. But if they weren't here," he said, making a gesture towards the living room. "You know I would have been right on you, babe." Dick cracked a proper smile at that, leaning forward to kiss Wally.

"Can you please promise me something, Walls?"

"Hm?"

"No more surprises, please." Dick muttered, giving Wally a firm look.

And of course, that was when the damn puppy started barking. Both men froze, staring at each other. Dick slowly pulled back, cocking his head to the side.

"Is that-"

"It is." Wally nodded, biting his lip.

"And did you-"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh." Dick stared ahead of him, before looking up with a grin. "You bought me a puppy?"

"Yeah," Wally chuckled, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Um, I know you said no more surprises, but... surprise?"

Lips were on his instantly, covering up Wally's surprised shout. Hands curled in red hair as Dick kissed him, their teeth bashing together like they were still two teenagers desperate to make out and also avoid being caught. Wally broke off from the kiss, smirking as Dick tried to follow him.

"Dickie, cake and puppy, remember? We have all the time in the world for that later." And anyway, since when was he the one to pull back? It really had been too long, for the both of them. But still; they were playing hosts right now. Dick pouted playfully, but nodded.

"Cake, dog, socializing then sex?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me, babe."

Dick laughed, leaning forward to capture his lips again. "Walls... thank you, for this. Best birthday ever. I love you."

Wally smiled, leaning his forehead against the others. "I love you too, Dickie. You know-"

"_You two better not be making out in there!"_ Bart shouted from the living room. _"We'll eat this cake with or without you!"_

Wally made a face, but Dick just laughed. "Let's stick to the plan, okay? I'll do the thing with my tongue later to reward you." The black haired man winked, taking the knife and heading to the living room.

… _Damn it, could the fourth part of the plan not come any quicker? _

**o-O-o**

_Not very happy with the ending of this but I give up -collapses-_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY! HAVE AN AMAZING 19TH! -hugs- _

_Send her birthday wishes!_


End file.
